From The Start
by Wandaang
Summary: What happens to four characters in the future? Puck/Fabray/Berry/Hudson. This time its the other way around. They were back the way they started.


A/N hello guys. This story is written a long time ago (before season 2) but I didn't publish it. This is the first and only chapter I made. I was visiting my old files and saw this again after years. I was about to delete it but I think this deserves to be publish at least. I'm thinking of continuing this story. Share your thoughts

**CHAPTER 1**

Noah Puckerman shifted in his seat as the curtains open. Finally, the last scene will take its place and soon the musical play will end. He tried to suppress his yawn as he look around him, people were clapping in anticipation. He was happy too, but more because the musical tour will finally end after three months. The music started and a woman stepped out from the shadow, singing the familiar song he has heard many times before. He frowned. He had watched the play a dozen times in twelve different theaters and he clearly knows that woman isn't Rachel Berry. The woman looked like Rachel in a glance but the voice was different. People around him started whispering to each other. They were slowly noticing something was not right. Where's the real Rachel Berry?

"Rachel, open up!" Noah knocked on her dressing room. There was a commotion before the door open to reveal a very tense looking Rachel.

"What happen to you? Why weren't you on your last scene?" Noah asked while looking at the flowers lined up in the hallway. Why wasn't this inside?

"I… I wasn't feeling well" Rachel murmured, rubbing her tummy. She looked troubled.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" He pushed open the door and a foul smell greeted him. Noah smirked as he saw used tissues on the trash can. "It won't hurt to admit that you had a stage fright. I can't blame you with all the producers watching"

"I didn't have stage fright! Are you kidding me? Rachel Berry never has stage fright… except that one summer camp when she was seven." Rachel snapped as she made her way towards her vanity table, blushing.

Noah crinkled his nose and pointed at the bathroom. "Like the janitor would believe that"

"If you don't have anything good to say, you can leave now. I'm not really in the mood for teasing, Puck" Rachel coldly said.

Noah frowned. It has been long time since she called him that name. "What's up with you, _Berry_?"

"Nothing's up with me" Rachel groaned. "I said I'm fine"

"Will you chill?"

"How can I chill? Of all the scenes, why do I have to miss this part? Ooh… I wish Nadia had the time of her life because that's the last time someone's throwing flowers at her after singing my song in my stage"

"She did enjoy it… very much"

"Puck!"

"Hey, don't take it out on me. I'm just here to check on you. You got me worried there for a moment. Are you really okay?" Noah bends so he could look her in the eye.

She nodded. "I'm not really in the mood to face them right now"

"Why? You don't have to worry a thing. That Nadia's got nothing on you. They might applaud her but they're all looking for you. In fact, they're waiting for you there in the lobby right now. The fans want Rachel Berry" Noah tried to smile sweetly as best as he could.

Rachel just sighed. "Noah…"

"Finally you said my name. I hate it when you call me Puck" Rachel laughed.

"Hey, I have some news for you. Just to cheer you up" He said excitedly.

"What is it?"

"Since this is the end of your tour. I think it's the best time to say this" Noah took something from his back. "Well… remember those songs I wrote a couple of months ago and you said it was quite good"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I followed your advice and sent it to some producer in L.A. Guess what?"

"What?" Rachel beamed.

He held an envelope high. "They loved it. They want to work with me for an upcoming artist's album. It's nothing big really but I want to try it. They already sent me the details and ticket—"

"Wait— what ticket?"

"They have a studio in New York and they want me there for five months, just to see how things would work out." Noah saw the color drain from Rachel's face. "But it isn't really a problem, Ray. I mean, you're finished with your tour. It would be easier to for me to travel"

"But… that's five months?" Rachel said in disbelief.

"Er… yes. Hey, I've been away longer. It's not really a big deal. Can you imagine it, Ray? Someone actually singing the songs I wrote? And it's going to be in an album? That's awesome. I've never been so excited like this before" He looked at her uneasy face. "What's the matter?"

"But… but…"

"You're the one who's been saying to do something with my life. I finally found something. Aren't you… happy?"

Rachel looked at her boyfriend's confused face. They've been together for two years now, and all this time, he's been by her side. This was his big break. She could see herself in his eyes, how it sparkle with determination and excitement, the same way her eyes used to sparkle when she was cast in her first ever Broadway musical.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm happy!" She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "I'm sorry. I was just shocked. I'm happy for you"

Relieve and happy, he returned the embrace and gave her a quick kiss. "Thanks. This is going to be amazing, Ray!"

"Yes… definitely" Noah didn't see Rachel's tears as she hug him. She looked down and stared at the positive pregnancy stick in her hand.

Quinn Hudson sat on the leather sofa, waiting patiently for her husband to arrive. It's already two in the morning but sleep hasn't come by yet. The door suddenly opened and Finn stumble in, unaware of her shadow in the corner. He wasn't wearing his practice uniform anymore and she could smell alcohol all over him. Quinn noiselessly crossed their lavish living room and opened the lights without hesitation.

"Where have you been?" Quinn started, her arms crossed as she awaits his answer.

Finn looked surprise, squinting his eyes to seek her. "You're still awake?"

"That was not my question" She said coldly. Finn approached her and tried to give her a kiss but she stepped away. He sighed looking at his wife's livid face. "Look, the guys have been planning to check out this new bar down town so they went after practice and I tagged along"

"And who exactly are the guys? Is a certain red head one of them?"

"What are you talking about?" Finn paused. "No wait— don't answer. I know exactly what you're talking about and we're not discussing this right now. I'm tired and I want to sleep"

"Why don't you want to talk about her?" Quinn challenged.

"Because there is no her, Quinn!" Finn exclaimed in frustration. "Why do you always act like I'm cheating on you with every woman I work with? I probably have like thirty mistresses by now if they were all true"

"I'm glad you're keeping count" She said sarcastically. "I hope she isn't number thirty-one"

"Stop it! I'm so tired of you accusing me. Kristine is nothing more than Coach Wilfred's assistant. She's been nothing but nice so leave her alone. We didn't do anything wrong"

Quinn swallowed the lump on her throat. "So you were with her?"

"Yes! She came along with us and asked me for a ride home, happy?" Finn stormed into their room and banged the door.

"Oh so you just forgot to mention you were with her?"

Finn sighed. "Quinn, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to be honest with me…"

"I am honest with you. What do you want me to say? That I'm having an affair with her?"

"Are you?"

Finn looked at her "No. I'm not"

Quinn nodded. "But you like her?"

"Damn it!" Finn exclaimed but lowered his voice soon after. "Quinn, I'm your husband and we have a three-year-old son sleeping in the other room. Do you really think I'll leave you two and elope with some woman?"

Her eyes were now watery. "That didn't stop you when we were in high school. You… You… You fell in love with Rachel even though you thought I was pregnant—"

"—pregnant with my best friend's kid?" Finn cut her off. "You want to go back in high school? Fine… but I wasn't the one who slept with my boyfriend's best friend back then, Quinn. Let me remind you that"

Quinn covered her mouth to stop herself from crying. This was the first time Finn slapped it on her face. He glanced at her and his face softened, realizing what he had just said. "Honey, I'm sorry…"

"No!" She backed away when he approached her. "You were right. I slept with Puck and held you responsible for it. I cheated and lied to you. So I guess no one will blame you if you do the same to me right now. I probably deserve it so… so just go ahead…"

"Honey…"

"Go to Kristine or your other mistresses. You're free to do whatever you want and this time, I won't hold you responsible" She grabbed a pillow. "I'm sleeping in Matty's room"


End file.
